L'Elue de l'Olympe
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Apprendre qu'on est un demi-Dieu, c'est déjà surprenant. Découvrir le même jour qu'un Dieu amnésique est devenu mortel l'est encore plus. Quand dans tout cela, une prophétie se rajoute, on regretterait presque de ne pas être humain.
1. Chapitre 1

**Nouvelle version de l'Elue de L'Olympe. De grandes modifications ont été apportées mais j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant.**

**Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Je n'avais jamais été la fille parfaite que mes parents rêvaient d'avoir. L'élève brillante, première dans chaque matière et qui avait toujours réponse à toi, ce n'était pas moi. Mes résultats ne montaient pas très hauts alors que mes professeurs étaient persuadés que j'étais capable de beaucoup plus. Je ne cherchais pas à travailler en m'acharnant, m'énervant facilement quand ma dyslexie prenait le dessus. Mes bulletins se remplissaient de commentaires négatifs de la part du corps enseignant et j'avais plusieurs fois dû justifier mes mauvais résultats face à mes parents qui ne comprenaient pas comment je faisais pour me débrouiller aussi mal alors que Logan, mon frère jumeau, réussissait haut la main tout ce qu'il entreprenait. A côté de lui, j'avais l'impression d'être le reflet raté, à son opposé. Au moins, lui m'appréciait sans cesser de m'encourager et c'était bien le seul. De toute manière, je ne faisais rien pour changer les choses, toujours perdue dans mes pensées pendant les cours, n'écoutant que rarement les explications souvent compliquées des professeurs.

Une seule moyenne mettait en valeur mon bulletin de note, celle de grec ancien. Logan et moi avions choisi cette option sur un coup de tête, persuadés que nous nous en sortirions très bien, ce qui était le cas. J'obtenais toujours les notes maximales sans trop travailler comme si cette langue morte ressortait dans mes gènes. Notre père avait été surpris par notre choix, de même que nos enseignants mais pas notre mère qui avait eu un sourire crispé quand nous lui avions annoncé la nouvelle. J'ignorais pourquoi mais certains sujets ne lui plaisaient pas du tout et lorsque nous évoquions certains de nos problèmes, elle repartait sur un terrain qu'elle considérait comme moins glissant pour continuer une discussion. Je partageais ma dyslexie avec Logan, ce qui était plutôt agréable même si je trouvais ça égoïste de ma part d'en être contente. Nous étions tous les deux hyperactifs, ce qui dérangeait notre entourage et les professeurs car nous ne cessions de bouger, cherchant toujours un moyen pour ne pas être aussi immobiles que des statues.

J'avais attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience le cours de grec de la journée car notre professeur de grec ancien, Monsieur Davis, avait annoncé qu'il nous réservait une surprise. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il avait prévu une sortie mais nous ne savions pas encore où nous allions. La seule information que nous avions était la date de la sortie, le lendemain même. Logan avait bataillé avec nos parents pour mon formulaire d'autorisation car ils avaient décidé que je ne participerais à rien tant que mes notes resteraient aussi basses. Comme ils ne refusaient pratiquement rien à mon jumeau, ils avaient fini par céder, rallongeant ma dette fraternelle envers lui. Il me sortait de situations compliquées avec un simple sourire là où je n'arrivais pas à me débrouiller avec des justifications pourtant sérieuses. Nous pouvions facilement dire que nous nous complétions l'un et l'autre, chacun finissant les phrases de l'autre quand nous faisions de l'humour. Et physiquement, nous étions identiques : la même chevelure noire et des yeux bleus électriques que j'adorais admirer. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de Logan et c'était réciproque, deux face d'une seule pièce.

- Pour notre prochain cours, annonça Monsieur Davis en entrant dans la salle, j'ai prévu une sortie au musée. Comme vous le savez, une partie entière a été en construction tout l'été et c'est le bon moment pour découvrir les nouveautés.

L'événement avait fait la une de tous les journaux parce que le musée avait fermé pendant une longue période, le temps d'agrandir la structure et de déplacer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. J'étais contente de cette nouvelle parce que j'adorais visiter les musées sur l'époque ancienne et celui-là ne faisait pas exception. Monsieur Davis passa l'heure à nous faire traduire différents textes pour le baccalauréat, nous rappelant quelques règles de grammaire et de conjugaison. La cloche sonna rapidement, libérant les élèves qui partirent en riant du cours de langue morte, heureux que ce soit la dernière heure de la journée. Je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, remarquant que Logan cherchait un cahier qu'il venait déjà d'égarer. Il avait peut-être un niveau scolaire largement supérieur au mien mais question organisation, je le battais. Je l'aidai à retrouver ses affaires sous le regard amusé de notre professeur qui relevait parfois la tête de ses copies sans nous reprocher notre présence.

Mon frère et moi arrivâmes à l'arrêt de bus une heure en avance, soupirant en même temps parce que nous devions attendre. Le fait d'habiter loin de la ville n'était pas du tout un avantage car les transports en commun se faisaient rares en deuxième partie d'après-midi. Alors que Logan sortait un livre pour se détendre, je branchai mes écouteurs, sifflant au rythme de la musique, mon regard errant sur les gens qui passaient dans la rue. Ce fut à ce moment que j'aperçus quelqu'un, debout sur le trottoir en face de nous. Il devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que nous, ses yeux verts océaniques me dévisageant avec attention. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses courts cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et miroitait sur sa peau légèrement halée comme s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à la mer. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de cet inconnu et lui lançai un regard intrigué auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé. Un bus passa devant lui et, l'instant d'après, alors que le transport repartait, il n'était plus là, ce qui me troubla. Je secouai Logan pour lui en toucher deux mots mais il marmonna qu'il y avait tellement de monde ici que c'était sûrement une personne comme une autre.

Je haussai finalement les épaules, enlevai mes écouteurs et les rangeai dans mon sac, sifflotant toujours la même musique mais avec moins d'entrain qu'avant. Le bus arriva enfin et nous rejoignîmes bien vite la demeure familiale. Nous entrâmes à la maison discrètement et nous vîmes rapidement que nos parents n'étaient pas là, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je franchis la porte de ma chambre et grimaçai en voyant le bazar qui régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce, soupçonnant ma mère d'être venue chercher quelque chose. Retenant un soupir, je m'empressai de tout ranger avant son retour, pestant contre sa manie de fouiller partout. Mon jumeau entra dans la pièce quand j'eus fini mais il remarqua bien vite que tout avait été bougé pendant que nous étions au lycée. Il n'aimait pas non plus quand ses affaires changeaient de place à cause de nos parents parce qu'il avait bien du mal à s'organiser et à retrouver ce qui lui appartenait quand il se mettait à ranger tout seul. Il partit finalement faire à manger pendant que je débarrassais la table, maugréant encore une fois contre nos parents qui laissaient tout traîner.

- C'est encore à nous de tout faire, lâchai-je d'un ton agacé.

- Au moins, tu n'as pas à les supporter, répliqua Logan.

Je le fusillai du regard avant de me mettre à table, regrettant tout de suite ce que je venais de dire parce que mon frère savait cuisiner comme un chef. Nous discutâmes longuement avant de nous décider enfin à aller nous coucher. Il n'y aurait eu que la sortie au musée le lendemain, nous serions encore en train de parler sur divers sujets mais les cours des autres matières avaient été maintenus et nous étions obligés d'y assister. Je passai rapidement par la salle de bain, prenant une bonne douche bien chaude en vitesse avant de rejoindre mon lit qui m'attendait à draps ouverts. Je me glissai dedans avec un soupir de bien-être, attrapant mon téléphone portable pour vérifier l'arrivée de nouveaux messages. Comme souvent, il n'y avait que le message de bonne nuit de mon jumeau. J'éteignis l'appareil, comptant sur Logan pour programmer son réveil et pour me tirer du lit le lendemain. Un jour sur deux il s'en occupait et l'autre jour, c'était moi. Je m'endormis rapidement, fatiguée par les cours de la semaine.

Je me réveillai en sursauts, tremblante et nauséeuse. Repoussant les draps, je me levai sans bruit et allai me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, croisant mon regard dans le miroir situé au-dessus du lavabo. Je venais de faire un mauvais rêve, l'un de ceux si réels que j'avais cru vivre ce que j'avais vu. Dedans, un monstre mythologique de haute taille, à l'aspect repoussant et à l'odeur nauséabonde attaquait un jeune homme âgé d'environ une vingtaine d'années, aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux aussi bleus que des saphirs. Il était blessé, un liquide étrangement doré s'écoulait de ses plaies et il implorait les Dieux de lui venir en aide. La créature avait réussi à le rattraper, l'envoyant s'écrouler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Une épée avait soudai surgi, tranchant à plusieurs reprises le monstre, le réduisant en une fine poussière. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était la personne au bout de cette épée, un jeune homme que je voyais tous les jours, mon frère jumeau lui-même. Et à côté de lui, j'étais là, debout dans une armure étincelante, apparemment inquiète pour le blond qui s'était évanoui et dont j'ignorais complètement l'identité.

J'allumai mon portable et jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure qui s'affichait, remarquant que le réveil de Logan ne tarderait pas à sonner. Cela me dissuada d'aller me rendormir et je m'habillai en silence avant de descendre à la cuisine. J'eus la surprise de voir mon frère déjà prêt lui-aussi, debout devant le micro-onde à attendre que nos bols de lait soient chauds. Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises, le fixant tandis qu'il se retournait vers moi, ses yeux autant cernés que les miens. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, je compris immédiatement que nous venions de faire le même cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nos rêves étaient semblables et cela nous perturbait à chaque fois. Il sortit enfin les bols et les posa sur la table avant de se servir des céréales et de me les tendre. Nous étions tranquillement en train de déjeuner lorsque nos parents se levèrent enfin et vinrent s'assoir.

- Bonjour, fis-je en marmonnant alors que mon frère tentait de mettre plus d'entrain dans sa voix.

- Bonjour les enfants, lâcha notre père sur un ton trop joyeux. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui, mentis-je en souriant sans tenir compte du coup d'œil sévère de Logan.

C'était devenu un rituel à la maison : notre père posait toujours la même question à laquelle je donnais toujours la même réponse même si nos yeux fatigués démontraient le contraire. Je préférais toujours ne pas m'étendre sur nos rêves étranges et sur le fait que mon frère et moi faisions les mêmes.

- Vous avez quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? demanda notre mère.

- Philosophie, mathématiques, espagnol et grec, répondit mon jumeau.

- Je crois que je ne me souviendrai jamais de votre emploi du temps.

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait pas parce qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de faire attention à nous. Je lui offris un sourire hypocrite avant d'aller chercher mon sac de cours, attrapant celui de Logan que je lui lançai dans l'escalier. Nous prîmes le chemin du bus sans un mot, plongés dans le silence. Nous étions encore une fois installés au fond du bus, près de la cacophonie ambiante qui y régnait tous les jours. Je sortis un miroir de poche de mon sac afin de replacer quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de mon chignon, plus pour éviter d'être gênée que par coquetterie. Mes yeux bleus électriques me renvoyèrent une expression de lassitude et je rangeai mon miroir avant de soupirer. Nous arrivâmes au lycée avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance et je répondis au signe de main de l'un de mes rares amis qui se trouvait en compagnie de sa troupe. Ses propres amis ne m'appréciaient pas vraiment et je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Logan. Je me sentais comme un poids pour lui mais il ne disait rien, se contentant souvent de sourire.

Les premières heures de la journée passèrent lentement mais nous finîmes enfin par arriver à notre cours de grec, un sourire sur les lèvres alors que nous sortions de l'enceinte du lycée pour nous rendre au musée. Certains des hellénistes se bousculaient en riant, contents eux aussi de sortir pour ce qui allait être une nouvelle expérience. Le guide nous accueillit avec un sourire poli, l'un de ceux arborés par les gens qui ont trop pris l'habitude de diriger des groupes turbulents. Monsieur Davis rappela à l'ordre l'ensemble de la classe pour imposer le silence et nous suivîmes le guide jusqu'à la nouvelle aile du musée. Il commença par nous parler d'une prophétie, d'un certain Percy Jackson, de ses amis Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace et d'une certaine colonie des sang-mêlés. Il continua en évoquant des ennemis tels que Cronos ou Luke Castellan puis il finit par le sacrifice de ce dernier afin de sauver l'Olympe des assauts des Titans.

- La prophétie concernant les Trois Grands venait d'être réalisée et Percy Jackson devint une légende vivante à l'âge de seize ans alors qu'il avait sauvé des mortels, les Dieux et toutes les autres créatures de la mythologie.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'entend jamais parler de Percy dans la mythologie ? demanda mon frère.

- Les Grecs n'ont jamais révélé toutes leurs croyances et ils viennent seulement de nous en faire part. Maintenant, passons aux statues avec en premier celle de Chiron, le centaure.

Quelqu'un fit remarquer en riant que le centaure en question, un être mi-homme, mi-cheval, ressemblait fortement à Monsieur Davis qui leva les yeux au ciel. Je remarquai que les statues qui ne faisaient pas parties des mythes que nous connaissions avaient un aspect plus récent au niveau de la pierre utilisée. De plus, elles ressemblaient toutes à des adolescents lambda, américains hormis celle de Grover Underwood, un satyre. Le guide continua son discours puis nous invita à rejoindre la boutique de souvenirs. J'y entrai brièvement, suivant Logan tout en sachant déjà que je n'achèterais rien puis je sortis en compagnie de mon jumeau. En attendant les autres, nous prîmes place sur les marches du musée, observant les passants sans vraiment faire attention à eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous entendîmes des éclats de voix, comme une dispute et nous nous levâmes en même temps, ayant reconnu les intonations de notre professeur de grec. Nous le vîmes, plus loin, en compagnie du jeune homme que j'avais aperçu à l'arrêt de bus la veille et qui avait la même apparence que la statue de Percy Jackson. Monsieur Davis nous vit et il nous fit signe de les rejoindre. J'hésitai mais mon frère me prit par la main et m'entraîna à sa suite.

- Astrid, Logan, je vous présente Percy Jackson, le fils de Poséidon.

- Professeur, j'aime bien votre humour mais là, j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire, rétorqua mon jumeau.

- Je suis sérieux. Ce jeune homme est le Héros de l'Olympe et il peut vous le prouver.

Le dénommé Percy acquiesça et tendit sa main droite vers la fontaine qui se trouvait dans le parc situé en face du musée. Les conduits étaient rouillés et l'eau ne s'écoulait plus depuis plusieurs mois mais, dès qu'il fixa son regard dessus, l'écoulement cristallin reprit comme si rien n'avait arrêté sa chute. J'ouvris de grands yeux, étonnée, puis je regardai autour de moi les réactions des passants. La remise en route de la fontaine ne semblait pas les déranger ou alors ils ne voyaient pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Monsieur Davis reprit la parole.

- Percy a manipulé la Brume pour que les autres ne puissent rien voir. Même si on parle de plus en plus dans les musées, nous essayons de faire en sorte que l'existence réelle des sang-mêlés soit cachée.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous en parlez-vous ? Vous avez des pouvoirs capables de nous faire oublier ce que vous venez de dire ? Ou alors vous allez nous faire du chantage ?

- Calme-toi Astrid, nous ne ferons rien de tout cela, me rassura notre professeur. Logan et toi devez être au courant parce que vous appartenez à ce monde. Vous êtes des demi-Dieux.

Logan secoua la tête comme pour chasser les paroles de notre enseignant. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire moi non plus mais il y avait tellement de certitude dans ses paroles que j'avais beaucoup de mal douter de lui. Plusieurs questions traversèrent mon esprit et fusèrent soudain : qu'est-ce que qui leur faisait croire que nous étions des demi-Dieux ? Qui était notre parent divin ? Avions-nous des pouvoirs ? Est-ce que la colonie des sang-mêlés existait ? Percy eut un sourire amusé alors que Monsieur Davis me demandait calmement de ne pas poser tant de questions à la fois. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer mais mon hyperactivité reprit le dessus et je me mis à faire les cents pas devant eux. C'était simplement impossible à assimiler en si peu de temps, surtout après avoir entendu l'histoire racontée par le guide. Je savais cependant que c'était réel pour avoir vu à l'instant les pouvoirs du fils de Poséidon mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas croire que Logan et moi étions en relation avec ce monde divin relié aux Olympiens.

J'inspirai à fond une nouvelle fois et relevai la tête, remarquant soudain la présence d'un jeune homme à l'entrée du parc. Il semblait perdu comme s'il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là mais le plus étonnant restait son apparence parce qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'inconnu de mon rêve. J'entendis l'exclamation surprise de Logan, signe qu'il venait lui-aussi de l'apercevoir. Au moment où j'allais m'avancer pour me diriger vers lui, il fit un pas dans notre direction. Une voiture arriva au moment même et le renversa. Le conducteur sortit du véhicule, affolé alors que mon jumeau et moi le rejoignîmes en courant. Un attroupement était en train de se faire autour du chauffeur mais il fut vite dispersé par Monsieur Davis qui demanda aux élèves de retourner dans le hall du musée. Je m'agenouillai près de l'inconnu, repoussant l'une des mèches de ses cheveux blonds tandis que Percy jurait en grec ancien.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Chiron !

Je fronçai les sourcils en me rappelant que Chiron était un centaure, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas de mon professeur. Celui-ci laissa s'échapper un soupir et se secoua alors qu'une brume l'enveloppait. Son corps se changea, se métamorphosa en une créature à corps de cheval mais à torse et tête d'humain. Mon frère lâcha qu'il devenait fou, ce que je pensais aussi avant de reporter mon attention sur l'inconnu qui ouvrait ses yeux. Il réussit à se mettre en position assise, une main posée sur le côté de sa tête où un filet de sang rouge s'échappait de sa plaie. Notre professeur eut un mouvement de recul et l'un de ses sabots racla le sol comme s'il était préoccupé. Logan ne le quittait pas du regard, bouleversé par sa transformation en centaure.

- Alors vous êtes le vrai Chiron ? Celui qui a formé les plus grands héros ?

- C'est moi-même.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, le pressa Percy, mais je crois que nous avons un problème.

Il montra d'un signe de tête l'inconnu qui semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Apollon fait ici ?

Je sursautai en entendant le nom avec lequel Percy venait d'appeler le blond. Apollon ? Le Dieu de la Chasse, du Soleil, de la Musique et des Arts ? Ma première impression fut de penser que c'était tout simplement impossible mais comme j'avais eu la preuve de l'existence des demi-Dieux, je me demandais si ce jeune homme à peine plus âgé que nous était vraiment un Dieu ou non.

- Je ne veux pas paraître malpoli, commença Logan, mais comment peut-il être Apollon ? Les Dieux ont plusieurs siècles !

- Mais ils peuvent choisir l'apparence qu'ils désirent, répondit notre professeur. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment du sang de mortel a pu se substituer à l'Ichor dans ses veines.

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, tenta Percy.

- C'est inutile, rétorqua Chiron en croisant les bras. Je suis certain qu'il ignore où il est et pire encore, qui il est. As-tu vu comme il est perdu ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave en ce moment-même mais j'ignore encore ce qui en est à l'origine.

- Excusez-moi Chiron mais ne serait-il pas plus sage de faire partir tous ces gens ? Si ça concerne les Dieux, il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici.

Le centaure claqua des doigts et une brume épaisse se forma autour de nous. Logan aida Percy à remettre Apollon sur pieds. Ce dernier chancela avant de retrouver un équilibre à peu près stable, les yeux dans le vide. J'éprouvai de la pitié pour lui mais nous n'avions pas le temps de discuter pour le moment. Chiron nous montra par où passer pour ne pas être vus alors qu'il manipulait la conscience des gens autour de nous. J'étais presque malade pour ces personnes qui allaient perdre quelques minutes de mémoire à cause de Dieux, de créatures et de magie dont ils ignoraient la réelle existence. Nous nous rendîmes au parc et laissâmes Apollon se mettre assis sur un banc. Son sang ne coulait plus mais il en avait perdu une assez grande quantité, ce qui m'inquiéta.

- Percy, est-ce qu'un Dieu peut devenir mortel ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec franchise. J'ai déjà vu un Dieu mourir mais j'ignore encore tout des secrets divins. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment il a atterri ici et pourquoi.

- Mais si un Dieu est capable de mourir, alors ça veut dire que lui aussi va y passer ? l'interrogea Logan. Il a perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir rester en vie encore longtemps.

- Seul Chiron pourra nous le dire. Les Dieux comme les monstres ont le sang doré d'habitude.

Je repensais à mon rêve et frissonnai. Mon frère dut sentir ma détresse car il passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre lui. Plus j'essayais d'éviter de penser à tout cela et moins j'y parvenais. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que du sang divin coulait dans nos veines et je me demandais pourquoi nos parents nous avaient caché tout cela. Pire encore, lequel d'entre eux était vraiment notre parent ? Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Logan puis fermai les yeux, vidant mon esprit pour ne penser à rien. Des bruits de sabots me firent rouvrir les paupières alors que Chiron revenait enfin, la mine grave.

- J'ai dit à vos camarades de rentrer chez eux. Nous allons devoir prendre une décision le plus rapidement possible.

- On rentre à la colonie alors ? demanda Percy. C'est le seul endroit où nous pourrons discuter calmement et comprendre ce qu'il se passe actuellement. Et puis, maintenant qu'ils savent qu'ils sont des demi-Dieux, les monstres vont les pourchasser.

- Attendez, nous ne sommes certains de rien pour le moment, lâcha mon jumeau.

- L'un de nos pensionnaires a été envoyé dans votre lycée pour découvrir s'il y avait ou non des sang-mêlés et il a senti vos énergies. Vous êtes très puissants, trop puissants même. Si vous restez ici, vous courez le risque de mourir à chaque seconde.

- Autant dire que nous n'avons pas le choix, répliquai-je en soupirant.

- Astrid.

Nous nous retournâmes tous d'un même mouvement vers Apollon. Il regardait dans le vide comme si nous n'étions pas là et il répéta plusieurs fois mon prénom. Chiron était persuadé qu'il y avait là un signe à suivre, que si le Dieu du Soleil prononçait mon prénom, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Je faillis lui répondre qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller sans nous mais mon frère me coupa l'herbe sous le pied en déclarant que nous allions les accompagner à cette fameuse colonie. Notre aventure ne faisait que commencer.


	2. Chapitre 2

**AlixineO : _Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire encourageant !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Partir à la colonie était, en soi, une très bonne idée. L'annoncer à nos parents, ce fut une difficulté à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue. Sous les traits de notre professeur de grec ancien, Chiron était en train d'essayer d'expliquer à nos parents qu'il valait mieux que Logan et moi partions un petit moment pour notre sécurité à cause d'un problème au lycée. Seulement, nos parents n'étaient pas crédules à ce point et ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce que tentait de justifier Chiron. Logan et moi échangeâmes un regard, nous demandant si le directeur du camp des sang-mêlés serait réellement capable de nous faire quitter notre chez-nous avec l'avis de nos parents. Notre père, qui commençait à s'énerver, déclara que nous n'avions jamais eu de problèmes avec nos camarades et que nous leur en aurions parlé si ça avait été le cas, ce qui était faux. Il mentait effrontément et le savait parce que nous n'avions jamais de discussions sérieuses avec lui. Mais Chiron insista, déclenchant soudain une réaction de la part de notre mère.

- C'est à cause de leur père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Leur vrai père ?

Mon jumeau et moi lui lançâmes un regard, surpris et intrigués à la fois. C'était assez étrange, jamais nous n'aurions pu penser qu'ils n'étaient pas nos vrais parents. Chiron fut tout aussi étonné que nous mais il se ressaisit rapidement et hocha la tête positivement alors que notre mère soupirait, nous regardant Logan et moi. Elle nous annonça qu'elle savait que notre père était quelqu'un de non humain, de puissant, et que la seule peur qu'elle avait depuis notre naissance était celle de nous voir nous transformer en monstres. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'elle avait pensé avorter quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, ce à quoi notre père adoptif répondit en disant que c'était au final ce qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'accomplir.

- Sans eux, notre vie serait plus facile. S'il n'y avait eu que Logan, peut-être que j'aurais pu comprendre qu'il est le fils d'un Dieu mais Astrid est insupportable et gâche notre vie.

Il venait de laisser tomber son masque de gentillesse, me blessant malgré tout. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment apprécié, pas plus que notre mère, mais j'avais quand même eu du respect pour lui parce qu'il nous avait élevé. Je lui lançai un regard noir, insensible à mon jumeau qui tentait de me réconforter. A quoi bon parler avec cet homme puisqu'il nous détestait ? Je déclarai alors que nous avions des affaires à prendre avant de partir et je compris qu'ils ne nous empêcheraient plus de sortir, plus maintenant. J'entraînai Logan à l'étage, lui demandant de se dépêcher puis j'entrai dans ma chambre. Sortant mon sac à dos noir de mon armoire, j'entassai à l'intérieur quelques vêtements et objets auxquels je tenais énormément. Quand tout fut enfin prêt, je rejoignis Logan et nous descendîmes. J'avais mon sac à l'épaule, un air déterminé sur le visage et une furieuse envie d'hurler à la face du monde. Chiron dut sentir mon état d'esprit car il me lança un regard désolé auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaule. Il ne pouvait rien faire, de toute manière, alors autant prendre les choses comme elles arrivaient.

- Nous pouvons partir, commença mon frère. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

- Voyons Logan, tu ne vas quand même pas nous quitter comme ça sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ?

- Maman, je ne suis pas le seul ici. Depuis toujours, vous me préférez à Astrid mais c'est fini. On ne se reverra sans doute jamais mais c'est comme ça, c'est notre avenir.

Je ne voulais pas rester un instant de plus dans cet endroit et mon jumeau dut le comprendre car il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Chiron salua nos parents puis sortit à son tour avant de nous montrer le chemin, tournant à droite au bout de notre rue, là où Percy nous attendait en compagnie d'Apollon. J'avais eu beaucoup plus de mal que Logan à accepter le fait que j'avais devant moi le vrai Dieu des Arts car j'imaginais les Dieux comme des êtres à part, invulnérables, et non comme des personnes ayant l'apparence d'humains lambda avec la capacité de mourir.

- Vous avez été rapides ! s'étonna Percy en nous voyant arriver.

- Disons simplement que notre père nous a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de nous, répliqua sombrement mon jumeau.

- Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa le fils de Poséidon avec un air gêné.

Mon frère haussa les épaules puis jeta un coup d'œil à Chiron qui ne cessait d'observer le Dieu.

- Se rappelle-t-il de quelque chose ? demanda le centaure à Percy.

- Rien du tout, soupira ce dernier. Il ne sait pas qui il est et n'arrive à prononcer que le nom d'Astrid.

Logan fronça les sourcils avant de me dévisager comme si j'allais être capable de lui expliquer pourquoi un Dieu n'avait que mon nom en tête. Chiron finit par se décider et nous prîmes le chemin de Long Island d'un bon pas, le centaure refusant d'utiliser un moyen de transport qui nous aurait fait prendre moins de temps. Nous avions beaucoup de distance entre chez nous et la colonie mais comme nous avions également beaucoup de questions à poser au directeur du camp des sang-mêlés, nous ne pouvions pas nous ennuyer.

- Si les Dieux ont juré de reconnaître leurs enfants quand ceux-ci atteignent l'âge de treize ans, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été reconnus ? s'enquit mon frère.

- Cette promesse a été faite il y a seulement trois ans, lui répondit Percy, et vous aviez déjà dépassé vos treize ans.

- Et alors ? continuai-je. Les autres qui ont atteint leurs treize ans avant ce serment n'ont pas le droit de connaître leur parent divin ?

- Dans votre cas, répliqua le centaure, c'est un peu plus compliqué car vous auriez pu être concernés par la Grande Prophétie.

La traduction se fit d'elle-même dans mon esprit. Etre concernés par la Grande Prophétie signifiait que nous étions les enfants de l'un des trois grands, nouvelle qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Nous n'avions pas demandé à avoir un père célèbre ni à avoir du sang de Dieu dans les veines et je ne voulais en rien être la cible de monstres attirés par mon odeur divine. Heureusement pour nous que cette fichue prophétie s'était déjà réalisée car sinon, je serais repartie illico chez mes parents, préférant subir leur indifférence que d'avoir à sauver le monde. Logan semblait beaucoup moins touché par cette révélation, comme s'il prenait la nouvelle comme elle arrivait, sans se demander ce qu'aurait pu nous réserver notre avenir si nous avions su ça plus tôt.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que nous sommes les enfants de l'un des trois grands ?

- Un de nos satyres est venu dans votre lycée, commença Chiron. Il a ressenti votre énergie divine et m'a averti aussitôt de vos pouvoirs. Il trouvait étrange qu'avec une aussi grande magie, vous ne soyez pas pourchassés par des monstres. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis déplacé en personne afin de vérifier ses dires. Et il avait entièrement raison, vous dégagez une énergie immense.

J'échangeai un regard surpris avec Logan, me demandant un instant si le centaure ne se moquait pas de nous. Mais Percy, décidant que nous n'étions pas assez choqués, continua l'explication de Chiron.

- Vous avez des traits communs avec l'une de mes amies qui est une fille de Zeus. Si je n'ai pas voulu le dire près du musée, c'était pour éviter une trop grande réaction de votre part mais je suis certain que vous êtes les enfants du chef des Dieux. Vous ressemblez tellement à Thalia, tous les deux.

Je repensai à la fameuse visite au musée et à ce que le guide avait dit sur la sang-mêlé nommée Thalia. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie simple, pas du tout. Elle avait fugué de chez elle, avait été transformée en arbre par son père pour la protéger de la mort puis elle avait repris forme humaine grâce à Percy et à la toison d'or. Au final, trahie par son petit ami Luke, elle avait décidé de devenir Chasseresse. Ce n'était pas du tout une vie ordinaire, même pour une demi-Déesse. Si je comprenais bien ce que le fils de Poséidon venait de nous dire alors nous étions de la même famille que Thalia. L'idée d'avoir un lien de parenté avec elle ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, j'aurais juste préféré que ce soit grâce à une mère humaine plutôt qu'à un père divin aussi respecté que Zeus. Surtout qu'en grande fanatique de la mythologie, j'avais mes Dieux favoris et celui de la foudre n'en faisait pas partie. J'avais mes préférences pour Athéna, qui serait du coup notre demi-sœur, pour Artémis, qui serait elle-aussi notre demi-sœur et pour Hadès, qui lui jouerait le rôle de notre oncle.

- Qu'allez-vous faire d'Apollon ? demanda mon frère à voix basse.

- Pour le moment, il va nous accompagner à la colonie, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui. Je vais ensuite contacter les Dieux pour leur dire que nous avons avec nous l'un des fils de Zeus.

- Notre demi-frère, du coup, rétorquai-je en faisant le lien de parenté.

- J'espère qu'il retrouvera vite sa mémoire, soupira Percy. Je me vois mal expliquer aux Apollon que leur père est amnésique.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

- Et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète ! Il a fallu que ça arrive à un Dieu alors qu'ils sont censés avoir plus de moyens de protection que nous.

Décidément, la célébrité abrutissait même le plus connu des demi-Dieux. Il nous avait bien dit que les Dieux avaient failli y passer dans le combat contre Cronos et que Pan était mort. Alors, sachant cela, je ne voyais pas pourquoi un sang-mêlé comme lui trouvait ça anormal qu'une chose comme l'amnésie puisse arriver à un Dieu. Surtout que cela ne me surprenait même pas, bien au contraire. Chiron finit par nous recommander de garder notre énergie pour le reste du chemin jusqu'à la colonie.

Pour dire vrai, je ne savais plus combien de temps nous avions mis à arriver à destination mais nous étions enfin au bon endroit. Je m'étais endormie comme une souche sans prendre le soin de détailler notre environnement mais, maintenant, il était temps pour moi de me réveiller. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, par peur de découvrir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un simple rêve. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers mes paupières closes eut raison de ma peur et je m'assis, laissant mon regard errer sur ce qui m'entourait. Je me trouvais dans un bungalow un peu austère, très peu meublé sans siège ni table avec seulement un brasero représentant un aigle sur un socle de marbre et au milieu de la pièce principale, une statue de Zeus en tenue grecque, un bouclier dans une main, brandissant un éclair dans l'autre. Le plafond représentait un ciel nuageux grâce à une mosaïque blanche et bleue qui variait à vue d'œil. Il y avait peu de lits, les autres rangés sauf celui où dormait mon frère. Cela me rappela que nous n'allions être que tous les deux si nous décidions de rester ici car personne d'autre ne semblait vivre dans ce bungalow.

Je sortis enfin de mon lit et enfilai à la hâte des vêtements qui avaient été mis à ma disposition. Il y avait un jean foncé, un tee-shirt orange avec écrit « colonie des sang-mêlés » dessus ainsi que des chaussures. Je réveillai mon jumeau avant d'enfiler une veste noire, préférant ne pas attraper froid dès mon premier jour à la colonie. Quand Logan commença enfin à émerger de son sommeil, je lui balançai ses affaires au visage en lui recommandant de faire vite pour ne pas passer le reste de notre temps enfermés dans le bungalow. Pendant que j'inspectai cet endroit, il se prépara et nous sortîmes enfin. Nous tombâmes nez à nez avec une personne qui devait avoir à peu près notre âge, avec sûrement un an de plus, de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval volant dans le vent et des yeux gris comme l'acier nous dévisageant longuement comme pour nous évaluer.

- Bonjour, finit-elle par dire avec un grand sourire. Chiron m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour vous emmener voir Rachel, notre oracle. Je suis Annabeth, fille d'Athéna.

- La petite amie de Percy ? tenta Logan.

Je la vis rayonner de joie alors qu'elle hochait la tête positivement et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Percy et elle devaient former un beau couple. Nous la suivîmes donc jusqu'à la grande maison, l'écoutant parler de la colonie et de ce qu'elle avait ajouté à cet endroit, nous énumérant chacun des bungalows en énonçant parfois des anecdotes sur certains pensionnaires ou sur des faits marquants.

- Le bungalow que vous venez de quitter est le premier, celui de Zeus. Thalia y a passé un peu de temps mais elle n'aimait pas trop cet endroit, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Le deuxième bungalow est celui d'Héra, vide depuis toujours parce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants à cause de sa fidélité. Le troisième, celui de Poséidon, n'est plus calme depuis l'arrivée de Percy et aussi de son frère Tyson. Vous saviez que c'était un cyclope ? Le quatrième est celui de Déméter, je ne vous dis pas la catastrophe quand vient l'hiver parce que ses enfants ont beaucoup de mal à s'amuser quand il neige. Le cinquième bungalow est celui d'Arès, ses enfants sont très portés sur les combats et Clarisse a eu du mal à accepter la présence de Percy à la colonie car il lui a volé la vedette. Le sixième bungalow est le mien, celui d'Athéna. Tout y est toujours en ordre, c'est l'un des meilleurs. Le septième est celui d'Apollon, vous y entendrez souvent de la musique.

- Comment va-t-il ? la coupai-je en pensant au Dieu des Arts.

- Il reprend peu à peu des bribes de sa mémoire, assez pour se rappeler de son nom et de qui il est mais peu pour utiliser ses pouvoirs et pour nous dire comment il est devenu humain.

Elle continua finalement sa description de la colonie comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu, source intarissable de renseignements. Je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite alors que mon jumeau était pendu à ses lèvres, sans doute en train de tenter de tout retenir. Quand nous arrivâmes à la Grande Maison, je vis que Chiron était en grande discussion avec une adolescente aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui devait sûrement être Rachel, la nouvelle oracle de la colonie. Elle était vêtue comme une adolescente normale et rien ne la distinguait des autres pensionnaires. D'après ce que je savais, elle était humaine, encore plus vulnérable que nous mais on aurait dit qu'elle se sentait à l'aise dans cet endroit. Près d'eux se tenaient Percy et Apollon qui échangeaient quelques paroles, le Dieu détaillant avec perplexité tout ce qui l'entourait, me faisant ressentir de la peine pour lui. Annabeth nous poussa doucement vers Rachel qui nous offrit un sourire éblouissant.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes des enfants de Zeus ? La classe !

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs, répliqua Logan. Ce ne sont que des suppositions de la part de Chiron et de Percy.

- Mais je suis certaine que c'est la vérité et je ne me trompe jamais. C'est sympa d'avoir ramené Apollon à la colonie mais il ne m'est d'aucune utilité sans tous ses souvenirs. Vous comprenez, je suis son oracle mais il ne sait rien à mon sujet, c'est perturbant.

Et elle se mit à parler comme Annabeth avant elle. J'étais à deux doigts de ressentir un violent mal de crâne quand ses yeux virèrent au vert fluorescent. Percy poussa un juron, nous prévint que nous allions sans doute entendre une prophétie quand une étrange fumée s'échappa des lèvres ouvertes de Rachel qui s'exprima d'une voix ancienne, venue d'un autre temps.

_- L'Elue de l'Olympe et son jumeau, dans le monde entier provoqueront le chaos. Un sombre destin s'annonce pour eux, sans une chance d'atteindre les cieux. Accompagnés par cinq compagnons, un Dieu et quatre divins rejetons. Ils iront braver les feux de la Mort pour trouver le plus pur des trésors. La colonie pourra être sauvée à condition que vive l'aimée. Mais l'Olympe devra alors s'incliner sous la domination d'un être trépassé_.

- Joyeux, lâcha Logan en palissant. Très joyeux.

La rouquine ferma aussitôt les yeux et retomba mollement sur le sol alors que Percy et Annabeth se précipitaient vers elle pour la porter à l'infirmerie. Nous gardâmes le silence jusqu'à leur retour, quelques minutes plus tard. La fille d'Athéna déclara que Rachel devait se reposer puis elle demanda à Chiron ce que cela signifiait. Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, nous détaillant avec beaucoup trop de sérieux. J'avais la gorge sèche et les membres tremblants, ne comprenant pas ce que l'oracle avait dit sur notre compte. Je ne pouvais pas être cette « Elue de l'Olympe », c'était bonnement impossible parce que je ne savais que depuis quelques jours que j'étais une sang-mêlé. Je n'avais jamais été impliquée dans d'étranges histoires et mon jumeau non plus, ce qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Devant l'insistance d'Annabeth, le centaure finit par prendre la parole, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

- Astrid, Logan, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas passer un séjour paisible à la colonie.

- Je vous en prie Chiron, fit mon jumeau, expliquez-nous ce que veut dire cette prophétie ! Pourquoi votre oracle a-t-elle décidé de nous balancer une énigme dès notre arrivée ?

- On ne peut pas prévoir les interventions de l'oracle. Et je ne peux vous révéler le vrai sens de ses paroles. Les prophéties sont un assemblage d'événements dont on ne comprend les significations qu'au moment où ils se réalisent.

- Mais si nous décidons de ne rien faire, cette prophétie ne se réalisera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elles finissent toujours par rattraper les personnes concernées.

Cette phrase lourde de sens venait d'être prononcée par Apollon. Il me fixait avec attention, s'attendant à une réaction de ma part. Tout cela faisait trop de choses à comprendre pour moi et je commençais à avoir peur à cause du sens de cette prophétie. Braver la Mort ne figurait pas dans mes compétences, tant pis s'il y avait « le plus pur des trésors » à la clef. Et cette histoire de colonie sauvée mais d'Olympe sacrifiée, ça me terrifiait encore plus. Comment nous, de simples gens sans importance, pouvions-nous avoir autant d'impacts sur le futur ?

- Apollon a raison Astrid, continua Chiron. Même en essayant de renier le plus possible la prophétie, elle finira par revenir. A ce moment, les conséquences pourraient être encore plus désastreuses.

Je serrai les poings, mécontente par cette réponse qui ne m'éclairait pas vraiment. Déjà que nous n'avions pas demandé à être les enfants d'un Dieu, il fallait en plus que nous soyons concernés par une prophétie macabre qui nous annonçait un sombre destin. Egoïstement, je pensai que j'aurais encore préféré que cette prophétie concernât Percy et Annabeth afin d'avoir un peu de paix pour nos débuts à la colonie. Mais au final, ce n'était pas ce que le Destin nous réservait.

- Rachel a parlé de cinq compagnons mais elle n'a pas cité leurs noms. Qui peuvent-ils être ?

- Généralement, me répondit Chiron, la personne concerné principalement par la prophétie peut choisir ceux qui l'accompagnent, à moins que les phrases ne révèlent en partie l'identité des compagnons.

- Elle a parlé d'un Dieu et de quatre demi-dieux, fit pensivement Percy.

- Vous pourriez nous accompagner, Annabeth et toi, lâcha mon frère précipitamment.

Nous avions eu la même idée en même temps. De toute manière, nous ne connaissions qu'eux au sein de la colonie. Chiron nous laissa jusqu'au soir même pour révéler l'identité de nos compagnons de quête, délai qui me sembla un peu court quand même. Une chose était sûre, il ne nous manquait que deux compagnons désormais car le Dieu ne pouvait être qu'Apollon qui avait croisé notre route sans hasard. Quand j'en fis part à la fille d'Athéna, elle hocha la tête, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

- Et en parlant d'Apollon, continua-t-elle, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien au bungalow de Zeus, étant son fils. Ce serait mieux que de le laisser avec tous ses enfants qui risqueraient de le déranger avec des questions sûrement trop nombreuses.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, confirma Chiron. Au moins, Logan et Astrid ne seront pas seuls dans leur bungalow.

Etrangement, je me sentais rassurée de savoir qu'un Dieu allait nous accompagner dans notre quête, même si pour le moment, il était plus mortel que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. J'ignorais d'où me venait ce sentiment de sécurité, sans doute un instinct de survie dû à la prophétie mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Mais pour les deux autres sang-mêlés, je me demandais qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Mon jumeau n'avait aucune idée de son côté et Annabeth et Percy étaient incapables de nous éclairer sur l'affaire. Nous rejoignîmes tous nos bungalows, nous séparant devant celui de Zeus où j'entrai en compagnie de mon frère et d'Apollon. Celui-ci s'assit sur un lit, tremblant, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, en proie à une souffrance terrible. Jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à Logan, je pris place aux côtés du Dieu, posant doucement ma main sur son épaule, essayant de le réconforter à ma manière.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Messire Apollon.

- Mes souvenirs tentent de refaire surface mais un sortilège les bloque au fond de mon esprit. Plus j'essaye de me remémorer et plus ils s'en vont.

- Quelqu'un pourrait sans doute vous aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas ici, pas à la colonie. Il me faudrait l'aide d'une personne divine.

Mais comment l'aider avec une personne divine alors que la prophétie stipulait que nous n'allions jamais connaître les cieux et qu'on risquait sûrement de détruire l'Olympe pour sauver la colonie.

- Savez-vous qui pourrait vous aider ? insista mon frère. Hécate ? Asclépios ?

- La sorcière et mon fils n'ont pas de capacités assez grandes pour me sauver.

- Vous vous souvenez d'eux, c'est déjà un début.

Je tentais d'être positive mais ce n'était pas évident. Le Dieu baissa les bras et tourna son regard bleu vers moi, me transperçant. Je me demandais, depuis son arrivée près du musée, comment il avait pu apparaître dans nos rêves. Nous ne le connaissions pas avant et jamais nous n'aurions pu croire que tous les mythes étaient réels. Chiron avait lui-même été incapable de nous expliquer la raison de cette apparition dans nos songes, pensant simplement que nous avions peut-être eux un aperçu du futur. Ce n'était pas du tout réjouissant car cela signifiait qu'il existait sur Terre quelque chose capable de terrifier des Dieux et de les faire souffrir. Encore une fois, mon esprit repartit sur la prophétie, tentant de la décortiquer phrase par phrase pour l'analyser. Apollon nous demanda de la lui réciter, ce que mon frère fit sans tarder. L'expression du Dieu changea, devenant pensive.

- _L'Elue de l'Olympe et son jumeau_, ça nous concerne, commença Logan. Parce que sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi Rachel aurait énoncé cette prophétie à notre arrivée. _Dans le monde entier provoqueront le chaos_, ce n'est pas très réjouissant. _Un sombre destin s'annonce pour eux, sans une chance d'atteindre les cieux_, pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que nous sommes dans une mauvaise situation mais j'ignore pourquoi. _Accompagnés par cinq compagnons, un Dieu et quatre divins rejetons_, ce n'est pas compliqué non plus. _Ils iront braver les feux de la Mort pour trouver le plus pur des trésors_ signifie que nous irons en Enfers ? Mais c'est quoi ce plus pur des trésors ?

- Il y a l'or, la vie, la famille, énumérai-je. Mais rien ne semble correspondre à ce qui nous attend. _La colonie pourra être sauvée à condition que vive l'aimée_, là je ne suis plus rien. Qu'entendait Rachel par _l'aimée_ ?

- _Mais l'Olympe devra alors s'incliner sous la domination d'un être trépassé_, finit mon frère, c'est un peu sombre comme prophétie. Vous n'auriez pas une idée, Apollon ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête négativement avant de fermer les yeux sous l'intensité de la douleur qui revenait. Je me demandai si ce n'était pas aussi le but de la prophétie de Rachel : aider la colonie en permettant à un Dieu de retrouver l'intégralité de sa mémoire et de redevenir Immortel. Peut-être même était-ce ça, le plus pur des trésors.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Adeline.L : merci beaucoup !**

**J'ai pris quelques libertés, ayant ajouté une salle de bain dans tous les bungalows ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Les flammes rougeoyantes du feu de camp dansaient dans les ténèbres de la nuit, éclairant les pensionnaires qui étaient assis en cercle, sur les gradins. Je me trouvais assise entre Logan et Apollon, gênée par l'intensité des regards de tous les sang-mêlés présents pour l'occasion. Debout près du feu, Chiron m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de se racler la gorge et de demander le silence, instaurant le calme en un rien de temps, ce qui m'impressionna. Il attendit avant de prendre la parole, observant tout le monde, vérifiant l'attention générale. Il se lança ensuite dans un discours pour annoncer qu'il souhaitait la bienvenue aux nouveaux, rappelant ensuite les règles en vigueur dans l'enceinte du camp et le respect que les demi-Dieux devaient avoir envers l'ensemble du panthéon, que ce soit pour les Olympiens ou pour les Dieux mineurs. Ce que j'avais appris au musée était encore frais dans mon esprit et je compris que si Chiron faisait bien attention à citer les Dieux mineurs, c'était pour éviter une situation comme celle de la Grande Guerre, quand les Dieux non Olympiens s'étaient alliés à Cronos.

Le centaure enchaîna ensuite sur les quêtes, expliquant la dangerosité de ces dernières et liens qu'elles pouvaient avoir avec certaines prophéties. A ce moment-là, il s'arrête et nous regarda, mon jumeau et moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un de nous se mette à faire une quelconque réflexion. Nous demeurâmes cependant muets, n'ayant pas envie de nous mêler à ce qu'il racontait. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et énonça, dans son intégralité, la prophétie de Rachel sur l'Elue de l'Olympe. Les murmures qui s'élevèrent accentuèrent ma gêne et je triturai nerveusement le bas de mon débardeur, ne me sentant pas à ma place. Contrairement à moi, Logan semblait assez détendu, ce qui suffisait à me surprendre. Maintenant, les pensionnaires de la colonie savaient tous que nous étions concernés de très près par une prophétie, ce dont je me serais volontiers passé. Mais les révélations ne semblèrent pas vouloir se finir car une intense lumière apparut, de même que deux symboles en forme d'éclair qui flottèrent au-dessus de ma tête et de celle de mon frère, montrant ainsi à tous que nous étions les enfants de Zeus.

- Bienvenue à vous, Astrid et Logan, fille et fils de Zeus, déclara Chiron avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, certains nous dévisageant comme si nous venions d'une autre planète. Quand Percy avait débarqué dans le bungalow un pour nous emmener au feu de camp, il nous avait dit qu'il espérait que Zeus ne nous reconnaîtrait pas durant la soirée, risquant de casser l'ambiance. Le fils de Poséidon n'avait pas tort du tout, la joie qui se faisait sentir à notre arrivée a complètement disparu.

- Maintenant, continua le centaure, j'aimerais savoir avec qui vous ferez votre quête.

- Percy et Annabeth, répondit Logan. Du moins, pour le moment. Nous ignorons qui pourra nous accompagner. Ah oui, et aussi Apo…

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée, puis je lançai un regard suppliant au centaure. Mon frère voulait dire qu'Apollon serait avec nous mais comme il n'avait pas encore appris aux pensionnaires de la colonie que le Dieu de la Musique se trouvait dans le camp, je ne savais pas comment nous pouvions aborder les choses. Chiron vit mon regard paniqué et il souffla un bon coup, sûrement en train de réfléchir au cruel dilemme qui se présentait à nous. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'héberger des Dieux amnésiques et mortels au sein de la colonie alors l'expliquer aux sang-mêlés ne serait pas une mince affaire.

- Chers pensionnaires, en plus de nouveaux sang-mêlés et d'une quête supplémentaire, nous accueillons dans notre camp l'un des Olympiens. Le Dieu Apollon est à nos côtés.

D'un geste de la main, le centaure désigna mon voisin qui se figea, comme pétrifié par ses paroles. A cet instant, je devinai qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité que Chiron dévoilât son identité mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. De nouveaux murmures brisèrent le silence, surpassant le crépitement des flammes, tandis que les regards déviaient vers le blond assis près de moi. Les demi-Dieux qui nous entouraient tendaient le cou pour pouvoir l'apercevoir, continuant d'échanger des remarques entre eux.

- Je vous demande de lui présenter tout le respect dû à son rang de Dieu et de ne pas le déranger tant qu'il sera à la colonie. Il a été victime d'un sortilège qui lui a fait perdre sa mémoire et, même si elle lui revient peu à peu, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il soit dans un espace calme pour retrouver ses souvenirs.

Il avait volontairement omis de parler de la mortalité d'Apollon, ce qui me détendit légèrement. Il n'était pas fou au point de révéler la vérité entière à l'ensemble de la colonie.

- Mais Monsieur, c'est impossible qu'un Dieu devienne amnésique ! s'exclama une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

Ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds témoignaient de son appartenance au bungalow des Athéna, de même que l'air de profonde sagesse que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Le centaure lui répondit que n'importe qui, même un Dieu ou un monstre, pouvait être ensorcelé, et qu'il ne fallait pas croire que ça n'arrivait qu'aux humains ou aux sang-mêlés. Cela ne sembla pas rassurer pour autant la fillette mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire, hochant simplement la tête.

- Bien, reprenons, fit Chiron pour relancer la discussion. Percy, Annabeth et Apollon vous accompagneront.

- Nous avons quand même un problème, rétorqua Logan. La prophétie indique que nous aurons quatre compagnons sang-mêlés. Or, il nous en manque deux.

- Laissez-moi vous accompagner, intervint une voix masculine.

Les flammes du feu de camp se soulevèrent brusquement, faisant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi sombres. Ses habits n'étaient que ténèbres et, dans son regard, une lueur macabre luisait, sans pour autant lui retirer son charme. Je le reconnus grâce à la statue vue au musée. C'était Nico, le fils d'Hadès, celui qui avait aidé les héros sang-mêlés alors qu'il leur en voulait pour la mort de sa sœur Bianca. Le regard du centaure me transperça alors qu'il demandait si nous acceptions la proposition du nouveau venu. J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec Logan et j'hochai ensuite la tête de manière affirmative, encore surprise par la façon dont il était arrivé à la colonie. Nous n'allions pas nous priver de l'aide d'un autre demi-Dieu, encore moins de celle du fils du Dieu de la Mort car, d'après la prophétie, c'était une chose que nous devrions braver pour trouver « le plus pur des trésors ». Cependant, il nous manquait encore quelqu'un pour que notre troupe soit enfin entière.

Une sang-mêlée se leva et déclara qu'elle était prête à nous venir en aide. Du même âge que nous, elle avait de grands yeux bleus et une chevelure brune un peu ébouriffée, comme si elle passait son temps à courir partout. Quelques-uns des pensionnaires ricanèrent mais il n'y eut pas de mauvais commentaires la concernant. Elle descendit les différentes parties de l'amphithéâtre pour rejoindre Chiron qui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Je sais que tu veux faire tes preuves, Elva, mais cette quête est bien trop dangereuse.

- Elles le sont toutes ! Il est temps pour moi de partir et d'aider les autres, Chiron. S'il-vous-plaît, autorisez-moi à les accompagner.

- Cette décision ne dépend pas de moi mais d'eux.

Je chuchotai quelques mots à mon jumeau qui parut intéressé par ce que je lui disais. Cette fille donnait l'impression de savoir dans quoi elle se lançait et je ne pouvais pas refuser sa venue. Lorsque le centaure se tourna de nouveau vers nous pour nous proposer la participation d'Elva à la quête, j'acceptai. Il nous la présenta alors comme étant une fille reconnue d'Hermès ce qui, en soit, n'était pas de la plus grande importance.

- Je suis désolé de réduire ainsi votre soirée mais je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer avant votre départ.

- Excusez-moi, Chiron, mains nous ignorons ce que nous devons faire, répliqua Logan. La prophétie dit que la colonie sera sauvée mais elle n'est pas en danger …

- Pour le moment, non, mais on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. De plus, il serait bien que vous puissiez vous rendre à Delphes, là où le premier Oracle est né.

- En quoi cet endroit serait bénéfique ? lâcha Percy avec consternation. Les feux de la Mort ne se trouvent pas en Grèce, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Pense un peu à Apollon, rétorquai-je au fils de Poséidon. C'est à Delphes qu'il a établi un sanctuaire alors nous pourrons peut-être l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs là-bas.

Le chef de la colonie m'adressa un sourire de fierté qui emplit mon cœur de joie. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à oublier ceux qui m'entouraient et je n'allais pas laisser un Dieu, qui était mon demi-frère, dans une amnésie qui risquait d'être pour lui un handicap. Et puis, ce passage à Delphes nous en apprendrait sûrement beaucoup sur certains détails concernant la colonie et les dangers dont parlait la prophétie. Après, libre à nous de faire ce que nous pouvions pour en savoir plus. Finalement, nous suivîmes quand même le conseil de Chiron et prîmes le chemin de nos bungalows. Percy et Annabeth étaient en grande discussion sur l'équipement à prendre, Nico échangeait quelques mots avec mon frère et Apollon, Elva restait silencieuse tandis que je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'étendue bleue du lac. Elle m'attirait comme une flamme peut attirer un papillon mais je me rappelai que l'eau était le domaine de prédilection de notre oncle et que ce dernier n'était pas vraiment en accord avec notre père.

- Demain à l'aube, réunion à la frontière de la colonie, me lança la fille d'Athéna. Je m'occupe de l'organisation du voyage et Percy se charge des armes.

- Quant à moi, enchaîna Nico, je vais faire de mon mieux pour demander des conseils à Tirésias, le devin. Peut-être parviendra-t-il à décrypter certaines phrases de la prophétie.

- De mon côté, j'irai chercher quelques éléments indispensables, ajouta Elva avec un sourire.

- Et nous ? demanda Logan.

- La meilleure chose à faire, c'est de vous reposer, comme l'a dit Chiron. Vous n'avez pas reçu d'entraînement intensif alors prenez des forces pour demain.

Je hochai la tête à contrecœur, comprenant parfaitement que nous étions mis de côté parce que c'était notre première quête et parce que nous n'avions aucune connaissance. Apollon se contenta de ne rien dire et prit le chemin du bungalow un. Mon jumeau et moi le suivîmes après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée aux quatre autres demi-Dieux puis je fermai la porte du bungalow en soupirant avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce principale. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici, comme si quelque chose d'étranger m'empêchait d'apprécier la colonie à sa juste valeur.

- Vous ne semblez pas heureux de la décision de vos amis, fit le Dieu de la Musique en brisant la tranquillité du bungalow.

- Je déteste être mise de côté, répliquai-je avant que mon frère eut pu ouvrir la bouche. Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas les considérer comme des amis alors que nous ne les connaissons que depuis ce matin. Pour moi, ce sont des alliés et je n'espère pas me lier à eux.

Devant l'expression de surprise du Dieu, je me lançai dans une explication qui sonna à mes oreilles comme une excuse. Comme la prophétie stipulait que nous allions braver la mort, je ne voulais pas ressentir un chagrin trop grand en perdant des compagnons. Logan grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire, à mon plus grand soulagement. De toute manière, ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir une dispute fraternelle.

- L'amitié est un sentiment bien humain, il est normal pour vous d'avoir des liens avec les autres. Sans la joie apportée par vos amis ou votre famille, vous, les mortels, n'auriez pas beaucoup de moments de bonheur.

- Que savez-vous vraiment des humains ? Vous, les Dieux, ne descendez sur Terre que pour satisfaire vos désirs et engendrer des sang-mêlés qui risquent leur vie chaque jour. Vous ne connaissez rien à la nature humaine et aux sentiments que l'on peut ressentir. Vous croyez simplement qu'en ayant un semblant de famille Olympienne, vous nous comprenez, mais c'est faux. Vous abandonnez vos enfants sans chercher à les voir pour leur apporter l'amour dont ils ont besoin. Je trouve que ce comportement est infâme !

Quand j'eus fini de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je me demandai si je n'étais pas allée un peu trop loin dans mes propos. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et l'expression alarmée de Logan n'arrangea pas la détresse qui commençait à poindre dans mon corps. Le regard si particulier de mon demi-frère divin me fit l'effet de coups d'électricité alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, me plaquant contre un des murs du bungalow.

- Laissez Astrid ! vociféra mon jumeau.

Notre demi-frère l'ignora, m'observant avec mépris.

- Que sais-tu, toi, des émotions éprouvées par les Dieux ? Crois-tu vraiment que nous nous libérons simplement de nos envies en descendant sur Terre ? J'ai aimé chacune de mes conquêtes, sans les considérer comme de vulgaires jouets. J'ai veillé sur chacun de mes enfants, prenant parfois des apparences de mortels pour les approcher alors que c'est interdit par la loi divine de notre père. J'ai aidé des demi-Dieux. Demande donc à Percy Jackson et à ses amis si tu ne me crois pas et ils te répondront que j'étais là.

Ses yeux brillèrent de colère puis il se ressaisit et soupira, s'éloignant un peu en me laissant plus d'espace. Je me rendis compte à ce moment que j'avais arrêté de respirer et je pris une grande inspiration pour remplir mes poumons d'air. Ce qu'il avait dit tournait en rond dans mon esprit alors que je prenais conscience du fait qu'il était sûrement l'un des meilleurs pères parmi les Dieux, même si j'ignorais la façon dont se comportaient les autres.

- Ce n'est quand même pas très juste d'avoir autant d'enfants … Une simple famille n'est pas suffisante ?

- L'humanité a de la chance que nous ayons une descendance qui n'est pas immortelle, me répondit-il en éludant ma véritable question. Si nous ne donnions naissance qu'à des Dieux, le monde sombrerait dans le chaos.

- Et je n'imagine pas les problèmes génétiques étant donné que vous avez tous la même ascendance, grommela Logan en croisant les bras.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment de liens de parenté, notre sang ne possède pas d'ADN.

Je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne se lançât dans une explication beaucoup trop compliquée pour moi. Déjà que le fait de savoir que les Dieux n'avaient aucune trace d'ADN, cela me surprenait, mais la suite aurait été encore plus dure à assimiler. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient aucun bagage génétique, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait donc donner pour notre sang à nous, les demi-Dieux ? Je préférais ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question, ne m'étendant pas sur des réflexions inutiles.

- Nous ferions mieux de suivre le conseil de Chiron, lança finalement Apollon. Je ne tiens pas à être fatigué pour la quête.

Je compris vite que c'était un moyen de mettre fin à la discussion avant de la voir dégénérer. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir ainsi lancé le sujet sur la descendance des Dieux car cela devait être dur pour eux de ne pas pouvoir les serrer dans leurs bras et leur dire combien ils les aimaient. Sur un commun accord, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain du bungalow avant d'ouvrir le robinet de la baignoire pour la remplir d'une douce eau chaude. J'avais appris par Annabeth qu'elle était responsable de changements dans l'architecture de la colonie et qu'elle avait préféré ajouter quelques détails supplémentaires aux bungalows comme une salle de bain commune. Un bon bain avant de dormir allait pouvoir m'aider à me déstresser et me détendre, ce dont j'avais bien besoin. Je glissai doucement dans l'eau puis je fermai les yeux, sans penser un instant que je risquais peut-être de ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

_Autour de moi, tout n'était que ténèbres. Je ressentais une angoisse oppressante, angoisse qui s'amplifia lorsque j'aperçus les corps foudroyés d'Annabeth, de Percy, de Nico et d'Elva, immobiles sur le sol. Des larmes vinrent couler sur mes joues alors que je secouais inutilement le cadavre de la fille d'Hermès, cherchant un imperceptible signe de vie. Plus loin reposait le corps calciné de mon jumeau, rompant tout mon courage. Un léger éclat de lumière argentée attira mon attention et je retins un cri d'horreur en voyant une immense silhouette se découper dans le noir, me rappelant l'une des statues du musée. Le temps sembla ralentir alors que ses yeux luisaient avec force._

_- Astrid … Etonnant, je pensais tomber sur ton frère. Mais tu feras l'affaire. Vois comme c'est dur d'être la fille du roi de l'Olympe. Tu as tué tes amis et ton jumeau avec tes pouvoirs. Maintenant te voilà seule._

_- Ce n'est pas possible, je ne leur ferai jamais de mal ! Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?_

_- Je sais tout sur toi, je vous surveille, ton frère et toi, depuis un moment. Tes réflexions sont passionnantes, de même que tes discussions avec ton demi-frère. Ainsi donc, tu crois que les Dieux n'en ont rien à faire de leurs enfants ? Tu es sur la bonne voie, ils les méprisent, les délaissent et regrettent ensuite leur mort quand ils se rendent compte que leurs rejetons auraient pu faire de bons héros._

_Je retins un tremblement au son de sa voix grave et rocailleuse. Ses paroles m'effrayaient autant, je me sentais presque nue face à lui à cause de sa connaissance de mes actes et de mes paroles. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de savoir qu'il me parlait, il était censé être mort depuis trois ans. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il continua à parler._

_- J'ai survécu avec force et courage. Le sacrifice de Luke était honorable mais inutile, il n'a pas suffi à me détruire entièrement. Certains Dieux sont de mon côté, même s'ils prétendent le contraire. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu entrer dans tes rêves ?_

_- Les Dieux auraient senti votre présence si vous n'étiez pas mort ?_

_- Oublies-tu qui je suis ? Moi, Cronos, le nouveau manipulateur du temps ? Je suis invincible et tu vas m'aider à retrouver un corps de Titan pour abriter mon âme immortelle._

_- Il est hors de question que je vienne en aide à un monstre tel que vous ! Des gens sont morts par votre faute, des sang-mêlés ont perdu la vie pour vous arrêter !_

_- En vain ! Je n'ai pas demandé la guerre, Zeus aurait dû s'incliner devant moi. Tu n'as plus le choix Astrid, ton rêve avait pour but de me faire traverser. Dans quelques secondes, ton corps sera mon hôte et nous nous partagerons ta vie. Tu ne tiendras pas éternellement avec ma conscience mélangée à la tienne. N'aie pas peur, je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place. N'essaye pas d'en parler autour de toi, ils ne te croiront jamais._

_Un sourire cruel s'étira sur ses ses lèvres et je me sentis m'affaler comme une poupée. Une pression se fit sur ma gorge et l'air se bloqua dans mes poumons alors que de l'eau entrait dans mon nez et ma gorge. Je tentai de me débattre, bougeant mes bras et mes jambes pour remonter vers la surface de la baignoire mais mon corps était lourd comme du plomb. Je poussai un cri, aggravant ma situation. Une voix lointaine prononça mon prénom et je m'y attachai avec force._

Deux bras puissants me tirèrent hors de l'eau, hors de la baignoire et une longue serviette entoura mon corps tremblant en un instant. Je levai un regard effrayé vers mon sauver, apercevant le Dieu de la Musique agenouillé devant moi, une expression inquiète sur son visage parfait. Logan débarqua dans la pièce à son tour et, sans comprendre pourquoi, j'éclatai soudain en sanglots sans réussir à me calmer.

- Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda mon jumeau.

- C'est … Je … Il …

Je pris une grande inspiration, suffocant un moment et toussant longuement. Ma gorge me brûlait et le fait de pleurer ne m'aider pas beaucoup. Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes larmes en essayant de trouver les bons mots. Cronos m'avait dit que personne ne me croirait mais avait-il pensé au fait que je partageais mon bungalow avec un Dieu ? Et surtout avec le Dieu des prophéties ?

- Cronos n'est pas mort.

Je venais de lâcher la vérité sans tact, m'attirant un regard suspicieux de la part d'Apollon.

- C'est impossible Astrid. Luke a détruit l'âme de Cronos, pour l'éternité.

- Non, Luke n'a fait que détruire sa nouvelle enveloppe corporelle. L'âme de Cronos a été assemblée à nouveau. Croyez-moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais sur un sujet aussi délicat ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, je veux juste être moi-même !

Sentant la crise de nerf arriver, Logan se précipita vers moi et me serra contre lui. Mon regard s'embua de nouveau et je me forçai à penser à autre chose pour ne pas sombrer dans mes pleurs. Mon jumeau m'aida à me relever puis il sortit de la pièce en compagnie de notre demi-frère, me laissant le temps de me préparer. Je les rejoignis dans la pièce centrale du bungalow, mes mains tremblant toujours face à ce que j'avais vécu au fond de moi. Je revoyais les cadavres de demi-Dieux et de mon frère flotter devant moi et je dus m'assoir pour ne pas tomber.

- La situation est très grave Astrid. Je ne devrais pas tenir compte de tes paroles alors que Cronos a été tué devant plusieurs personnes mais j'ai décidé de t'accorder ma confiance. La prophétie de Rachel a annoncé une catastrophe pour la colonie et pour l'Olympe, tout concorde en ce sens.

Il me demanda de lui raconter ce que j'avais vu et je m'exécutai, serrant dans ma main celle de mon frère. Je n'omettais rien, rentrant dans les détails et précisant que le Titan avait déclaré que son âme cohabitait avec la mienne. Voyant Apollon devenir encore plus pâle, je me dis alors que si je devais sauver le camp des sang-mêlés, c'était sûrement par mon départ et non par une quête.

- Et tu dis qu'il s'attendait à me trouver ? m'interrogea Logan.

- Oui. Je suppose que c'est plus difficile pour lui de se plonger dans les réflexions d'une fille et de diriger son corps.

- Nous devrons en parler à Chiron, demain matin, remarqua le Dieu de la Musique. Il saura sans doute quoi faire.

- Et vous, vous ne pouvez rien pour elle ? C'est votre demi-sœur quand même.

Le regard chargé de reproches qu'Apollon lança à Logan réussit à me tirer un léger sourire. Mon jumeau était tellement perturbé par ce que je venais de vivre qu'il en oubliait le principal problème du Dieu, celui qui l'empêchait de retourner sur l'Olympe : il était mortel et n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Au fond de moi, je sentis une âme étrangère jubiler, heureuse de savoir que l'un des Dieux s'affaiblissait au point de pouvoir mourir comme un simple humain. L'ignorant, je remerciai Apollon de me croire et de ne pas prendre à la légère ce que je venais de lui révéler.

- Tu tiens à faire revenir mes souvenirs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te rendrai pas la pareille.

- La quête s'annonce grandiose, ironisa soudain Logan. Un Dieu amnésique, un couple de sang-mêlés célèbre, un fils des Enfers, une fille du Dieu des voleurs, une fille de Zeus qui garde en elle l'âme de Cronos, et moi. A croire que je suis le seul tout à fait normal dans cette histoire ! Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas bonne du tout.

- Nous n'avons aucune raison de plaisanter sur un tel sujet, répliqua notre demi-frère. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, prends donc la place de ta sœur, elle te la cèdera gracieusement. Une famille est faite pour être unie.

Je repensais alors aux mythes grecs et à l'un des arbres généalogiques que Chiron, sous la forme du professeur Davis, nous avait obligé à recopier plusieurs fois. Sans doute les Dieux s'inquiétaient-ils de ne pas voir revenir leur Dieu des Arts. Artémis la première, sans aucun doute. A sa place, j'aurais été surprise de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Logan, surtout s'il était censé être immortel. Je finis par m'allonger enfin dans mon lit, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit en évitant de penser à Cronos. Je n'étais pas prête pour la quête mais je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée, l'appréhension me gagnant jusque dans mes rêves.


End file.
